


Life Insurance

by Spindizzy



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'd better not be expecting a big payout when you get me killed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Insurance

"You'd better not be expecting a big payout when you get me killed," Nate grumbled into his radio as he climbed up the side of _another_ ruined fort, trying to find the pirates Elena was after. "I signed everything over to Sully years ago – and he knows about it, so he'll come chasing after it."

"Wait, you actually _told_ Sully that he inherits if you die? And you're still alive?"

"Sure," Nate said, then had to skip out on the conversation for a minute to jump to a ledge – shuffle along it – jump aside when it crumbled under his weight —

He laughed breathlessly once he was safely on the battlements, sprawling on the floor to appreciate not hanging onto anything by his fingertips. The view from the top of the walls was great. Fantastic. He didn't want to have to appreciate it while he was hanging over it _ever again._ "I'm like the goose that lays golden eggs, but with more explosions. It's way better for him to keep me alive for the payoff in the end. He's playing the _long_ game."

Elena, who had probably heard all of the yelling and panting as Nate tried not to die on a wall, huffed out a breath in what _might_ have been relief and said "Or he knows that you're too lucky to die."

"Well there is always that," Nate agreed, rolling to his knees – and coming face-to-gun-barrel with those pirates he was supposed to be looking for.


End file.
